


A Bad Day?

by BluebellMoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellMoon/pseuds/BluebellMoon
Summary: Tony Stark had a bad day. Nobody could fix it, until a certain kid showed up.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	A Bad Day?

Tony was in a bad mood. Not that he was particularly joyous normally, but today was worse. The entire day things had been going wrong and it started to get on his nerves.

He had been working on a new project last night. Finally he had a breakthrough, but Pepper had made him go to bed. So he had slept for a couple of hours and he was ready to get to it again. But first: **coffee**.

He had walked into the kitchen and had seen Bucky leave with a big cup of coffee in his hand. "Morning, Stark" Tony had heard him grumble. Clearly, Tony hadn't been the only one with a rough night behind him.

Bruce had been sitting at the counter with this morning’s paper in his hands.

“Good morning, Tony”, Bruce had said, “I see Pepper finally did get through to that big head of yours and made you go to bed?”

Tony had turned on the coffee machine and had turned to Bruce.

“Yes, yes she did, but it was totally unfair. I finally get a breakthrough and Miss Know-It-All makes me go to bed! And the-”

The coffee machine had bleeped. Everyone knows what that means. No coffee.

“Bruuuuce”, Tony had said whilst staring at the scientist in front of him, “why hasn’t Bucky filled the coffee machine even though he had the last cup?”

“There isn’t any coffee left and Jarvis can only get some tomorrow, so you’ll have to wait a day Tony.”

 _Wait a day_. When he thought back at that sentence, it made him angry all over again.

“No way in hell am I spending a day without my liquid gold. I’ll go get some in the coffee shop down the street.”

So, Tony had put on his coat and he had been on his way to get his gloriou-

“Tony Stark, Tony Stark!” “Mister Stark over here!” “What’s the news on…”

Why? Whyyyyy? Was the universe against him? The only thing he had wanted was a cup of coffee. The paparazzi had been swarming him so much that he had to call Happy to come get him out of that situation. Happy had arrived quickly and when Tony had moved to get into the car, one of the reporters had spilled her beverage on him. Luckily Happy had put him into the car or Tony would've had another scandal on his name. Now get this, once he sat in the car he had smelled the beverage she had spilled on him. COFFEE!

So, Tony was in a bad mood. Even now, remembering it all, urgghhhh. Tony wasn’t paying attention to where he was going and bumped straight into Steve. Great, Capsicle of all people. No wonder it felt like he ran into a brick wall. Now he had to listen to another speech about respect and blabla-

“Tony!”

“What?!”

“Weren’t you listening to what I said?” Steve looked disappointed, you know the look: arms crossed and the puppy dog eyes full of disapproval.

“I’m sorry, Cap, but I’m not in the mood right now, so can I reschedule this lecture to maybe next week?”

“Tony, this isn’t funny, you kno-"

“Next week it is, thanks Capsicle!” Tony couldn’t hear what Steve was saying after that, because he was running down the hallway.

The day went on just like this. Clint had thought it was funny to put some kind of purple goo on his door handle. Fury had been complaining about something not important, AGAIN. Even Natasha had given him a lecture about him needing to be nicer to Cap.

Now it was 23.00 pm and he had just ordered some greasy delicious junk food. So he could just relax and eat and have no one disturb him.

Or so he thought.

Tony heard someone walking in and was about to start screaming, until he heard: “Mister Stark?”

Peter was slowly walking towards him with a concerned look on his face. “Mister Stark, are you all right? Everyone is telling me that you’re having a bad day and that I should leave you alone. But then I started thinking about when I have a bad day. And you know, Mister Stark, when I have a bad day I like it when there is someone to cheer me up! So, I thought maybe Mister Stark would like to be cheered up! And-”

Peter kept rambling on, but Tony couldn’t bring himself to be mad at the kid. The kid didn’t want anything from him, he just wanted to cheer Tony up. Peter didn’t even notice when Tony stood up and walked over to him.

“And then Aunt May told me to never go there again, you know? But that’s another story, but… Mister Stark? What are you doing?”

“I’m hugging you, kid. What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Oh okay.” He felt Peter hesitantly hugging him back.

After some time Tony took a step back and noticed Peter was holding something. “What’s that, kid?”

“Oh this? I went to get some coffee for myself and then I thought maybe you would like something as well, but I didn’t know which one you’d prefer so I got you 3 different kinds. I hope that’s okay?”

_Don’t cry Tony, don’t cry. You’re a man, you can hold it together in front of the kid._

“That’s more than okay, kid. Thank you. Would you like to have dinner with me and watch a movie together?” Peter’s eyes lit up. “Yes of course Mister Stark! Maybe we could watch-“

Tony didn’t hear the recommendations the kid was throwing at him, he didn’t need to. Right now he was just happy to spend the evening relaxing with Peter.

Maybe today wasn’t such a bad day after all.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment & kudos if you like it! Much appreciated! :)


End file.
